1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new breakaway coupling for incorporation into a conduit system, a conduit system utilizing the breakaway coupling and to new methods of making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a breakaway coupling for incorporation into a conduit system and comprising a pair of tubular coupling members each having opposed end means one of which is adapted to be interconnected to a part of the conduit system and the other of which is held in sealing and coupling engagement with the other end means of the other coupling member until uncoupled therefrom by a certain axial force means being created therebetween, each of the coupling members having a fixed valve seat means and a movable valve member for opening and closing its respective valve seat means whereby the valve seat means of the coupling members must both be open before a fluid flow can pass through the coupling members, each of the coupling members having spring means operatively associated with its respective valve member to tend to move that valve member to its closed position, each of the coupling members having abutment means for engaging the valve member of the other coupling member and moving the same to its open position in opposition to its respective spring means as the coupling members are being disposed in their coupling engagement. For example, see the U.S. patent to Spinosa et al, No. 4,506,862; the U.S. patent to King et al, No. 4,614,201 and the U.S. patent to Rabushka et al, No. 4,691,941.